


Hellen Keller

by tanarill



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-21
Updated: 2007-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill
Summary: Abstract art, and distractions.





	Hellen Keller

Beethoven was deaf.

A person might find this ironic, if they didn’t know the secret. I know the secret, so I find it extremely satisfying instead. Beethoven was deaf long before he stopped composing, and his works are considered Classics among the classical.

I am an artist, a painter. Yes, I am wearing sunglasses. My eyes are sensitive, which is, in my profession, a boon. I mix my colors and fill in the empty spaces, except that as I do it, I am _creating_ empty spaces. The art of painting is far too full of fools who cover up the whiteness, when they should be _shaping_ it instead.

When I paint, of course, I take my canvas paper and my drawings and I put the color where it belongs. Others have commented that my studio is very dim, but that is only so that I am not blinded the pictures. I still need _some_ light to mix the shades and colors, but I’d do without it if I could.

For my sketches, for my studies and my outlines, I work blindfolded in a pitch-dark room, and see what I draw better. That’s the secret: it’s very hard to draw with light.

Beethoven was deaf, but this removed only the distractions, not the music.

**Author's Note:**

> Similar to [this image](http://evoketheforms.tumblr.com/post/120914956569/rebecca-lindenberg-interview-in-the-believer) that has been making the rounds on the internet again lately. This was another writing exercise I did, trying to figure out my voice. First person is not my voice.


End file.
